


Boyfriend Jeans

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lactose Intolerant Keith, M/M, Pre-Established Shiro/Allura, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is really bad with money and since he has the habit of killing his clothes easily, he decided to buy a pair of jeans. However, quality jeans is expensive and due to his money problems it is hard for him to use his money wisely. Surprisingly, Keith volunteered in paying half the price of the particular pair of jeans. But Keith decided to wear the pair of jeans as well until Lance has to pay him back. Keith however, wears the jeans more often than Lance does, much to his dismay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things I come up with during work: This. Most of the first chapter has been written at work (discreetly lol) so there we go. Voltron hell got me and I am _still_ watching the second season (I'm lazy watcher but busy person ok).

" _KEEEEEEEEEEEEEITH!!!_ "

A young man clicked his tongue, ignoring the fact that his name was shouted out loud in the soft drinks aisle that was (luckily even) barely crowded. Keith didn't pay attention to the guy who was just approaching him but instead put a six pack of Mountain Dew away.

"Don't you have to work, Lance?", he inquired the other guy who stood in front of him, crossing his arms while his lips had turned into a pout. Keith was not even looking at him but instead put another six pack of Mountain Dew on the shelf.

"I have night shift so I have enough time to take my jeans!"

"But I don't have the time to hand them over to you. Also, I am wearing them if you can't see." Keith was still not looking at Lance but grabbed the clipboard that was on a free spot of the soft drink shelf.

"You work at Target! You could get yourself some jeans plus you can even get a discount!"

"I doubt that you want to wear my unwashed jeans anyway."

 _Shit._ Keith had a point. Lance would never wear someone else's clothes when they were unwashed and especially worn by Keith in the process.

The story about why Keith was wearing Lance's jeans was very ridiculous. Both were college students, and Lance, who had the habit to tear his clothes easily, needed a new pair of jeans. However, he didn't have much money to get this particular pair of jeans he wanted for so he'd asked someone to lend him the first half of money. First of all, everyone had refused, telling him to be more careful with his clothes and trying to save his money to get clothes that wouldn't tear apart after three months of use. Surprisingly, Keith had agreed to pay half of Lance's jeans that he'd wanted so bad but under one condition: Keith would wear the jeans whenever he liked if Lance wasn’t able to pay him back as soon as possible. This had been a month ago– the jeans were still intact (since it was a very expensive brand that wouldn't tear that easily), Lance had only worn them two times while Keith wore them all the time. Of course, he would wash the jeans regularly and wear different ones– right now though, he was wearing them again.

"Why are you even wearing them anyway? These are _my_ jeans after all!"

"I paid half of it so they're mine, too", Keith commented, leaving the aisle and heading to the cosmetics aisle to fill up the empty shelves.

Lance followed him, obviously. "Yes but only until I pay you back!"

"And you haven't paid me back yet. Did you get your paycheck?"

Lance silenced and swallowed. Of course he got his paycheck, but most of the money went to his monthly college fees, some anime and comic merchandise, his monthly Netflix bill (and he rarely watched Netflix), instant ramen cups and energy drinks. Maybe he had, like, fifty bucks left for the rest of the month– and the month had just started.

"Y-yeah...", he answered nervously, “b-but I- uh... I can't pay you back right now. I uh... I had to uh... pay for other important things."

"You owe me fifty dollars, Lance. You have a job at Starbucks and you only pay _half_ of your college fees while your family pays for the other half because they love you so much. You are bad with your money because you buy a lot of anime and comic merch online and you mostly consume unhealthy food. And there's your Netflix account you pay for every month and you don't even use it anymore."

"Hey, I do! I'm watching Netflix everyday!"

"Hunk told me a different story", Keith quirked his brows, his eyes being fixed on the cosmetic products.

"Hunk is a bitch ass liar!", Lance huffed.

Keith heaved a sigh. "You'll get your jeans tomorrow. I have to do laundry anyway. You can pay me back whenever you have the money _BUT_ don't let me wait for a century. And if I want the jeans, I'll get them. That was the fucking deal, Lance. Now get out of my sight, I have work to do and I don't want to lose my job because of some idiot complaining about a pair of jeans."

"The pair of jeans that belong to _me_!", Lance spat.

" _Half_ of it.", Keith stated. "Now get lost."

Lance released a grunt before he let the other guy do his work and headed to the exit. Why did he even agree to that deal? Why, especially, did he even agree to that deal with _Keith_ ? That guy was obnoxious, annoying, an asshole– Lance couldn't describe this guy. Why was Keith so wild about those jeans? If he loved them so much he could simply buy the same pair of jeans himself. His adoptive parents were wealthy and they could get him everything he wanted. And _yet_ he had a job at Target to pay off his college fees. Why did he even, anyway? His parents could have paid them for him but he decided to make it on his own. Stupid kid, missing a good chance with his wealthy parents.

\---------------------------

"You should stop blaming it on Keith's parents. Just because they're rich doesn't mean he can get what he wants", Pidge stated.

Both Lance and Pidge decided to meet up at Wendy's for some lunch together (of course it was Pidge who paid for their and Lance's meal).

"Yeah, but isn't that the dream of every kid with rich parents?", Lance asked, grabbing a french fry.

"Keith's adoptive parents are both religious. Keith never had anything like a gaming console, a phone or anything like that. Things like these are a big taboo."

"How do you know that?", Lance furrowed his brows.

"He told me", Pidge replied and took a sip from their soda, "we talk a lot during English because our teacher is busy with something else rather than taking care of his students."

Both Pidge and Keith had English classes together and interact a lot. Even though Keith was socially awkward, Pidge was one of the people Keith could trust.

"You know more about Keith than I do...", Lance muttered, his face displaying a frown.

"Because I am kind and curious about my friends. And I would understand them better if I knew more about them", Pidge replied with a shrug. "Plus you and Keith can't stand each other."

"That's not true! We're bros! We even share a pair of jeans!", Lance protested.

"Yeah but only because Keith was _kind_ enough to pay half of your jeans. That doesn't make you soulmates or anything", rolling their eyes, Pidge grabbed the last nugget from Lance's chicken box.

"Hey, that was the last one!", he complained.

"I paid for it, so it's mine", Pidge countered. "Try to fix up your money situation, stop buying anime and comic merch and _please_ close your Netflix account if you aren't using it anymore. You can be lucky you don't have to pay back the Wendy's. See? I'm _that_ kind."

"You're salty, Pidge."

"I'm as salty as a pretzel, Lance, and I'm proud."

"Anyways. How did you know about _what_ I'm buying with my money in the first place?"

"Because I was at your dorm and I can see what is yours and what is Hunk's. Self explanatory."

"Who let you–"

"Hunk", Pidge interrupted, "Everyone knows. Keith, Shiro and even Allura."

"Damn, I should tell Hunk to stop letting you in..", Lance muttered, looking away with rosy cheeks.

Lance had it hard denying everything; he was an open book. His extrovert demeanor was not unknown and yet he could be lucky that people such as Keith, Shiro, Allura, Hunk and Pidge were still hanging out with him. He would have ended up an outsider since he acted like a class clown all the time. He didn't have much luck with girls, mostly shown when he was about to write pickup lines on the Starbucks cups of young girl’s orders; they would just give him an expression of disgust before they left the shop. And yet he thought that working at Starbucks would at least get him a girlfriend– that's why he started working there anyways.

He was studying engineering but in most of his lectures and classes, he would not pay attention, and instead laugh at memes or record the important things with his phone. He was always complaining about how hard college was, yet he was glad he didn’t have to work at his father's garage.

"Anyways...", Pidge started and shoved their iPad in their bag. "I gotta go now. I need some books from the library. Have fun at work later, Lance. I might pop up if I don't sleep in", Pidge said before they grabbed their tray and tossed the remains away. "See ya!"

Lance leaned back against the seat, grabbing his soda and taking a sip from it. "Man... I'm really a mess, ain't I?" he asked to himself, staring up at the ceiling.

\---------------------------

"Is it true that Keith doesn't have a console or a phone?", Lance inquired Hunk, his roommate who was sitting in front of his desk, playing World of Warcraft.

"He does _now_ , but only because he doesn't live with his foster parents anymore. He moved out and stopped talking to them", Hunk replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Pidge told me, but I couldn't believe it", Lance replied as he turned his laptop on. "Damn, kid must have had it really hard, huh?"

"Well, his foster parents are religious. Something like a phone or consoles or even TV were not a thing for Keith until now."

"He missed out a _lot_!", with a snort, he grabbed a bag of Doritos that was under his bed.

"It's not his fault. But why are we talking about this anyway?", with a frown, Hunk looked at Lance who shoved a handful of Doritos in his mouth.

Lance just shrugged and put on his headphones. "I feel so sorry for this kid..." he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have work today?", Hunk asked.

"Huh? Nah. Allura decided to take over my shift today. She needed some extra cash so I agreed."

"And then you wonder why you don't have much money. You let Allura do your shifts."

"Hey! It was just this one time, okay? Allura is planning to buy a present for Shiro... it's their... sixth monthversary or something... and it sounded so cute and cheesy I had to agree to it."

"You know that if someone else takes over your shift that you have to sacrifice one of your free days, right?"

"Wait!", Lance looked up. "No way! No _fucking_ way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my QPP Thaami for the proof reading btw!!


End file.
